Episode 7196 (1st June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Victoria refuses to speak to Adam. Rakesh tells Kirin he should focus on his education now but Kirin clings to the hope that the DNA test reveals him as the father. Leyla gets rid of Carly and sneaks Jai down the stairs and out the house. Adam goes to see Victoria but she bags all his stuff up and throws them out the house. Bernice realises her fake boyfriend story is getting out of hand as news begins to spread. Rakesh calls round to see Vanessa and asks Leyla for her number on discovering she isn't in. While Leyla is out of the room, he spots the unopened DNA results letter and takes it. Kerry devises a story to kill off Bernice's fake boyfriend as Bernice wells up. Vanessa attempts to apologise to Victoria but only receives a slap for her efforts. Kirin witnesses the incident and agrees to come round to talk to Vanessa later. Rakesh opens the paternity test results back home and is horrified to discover that Adam is not the father of the baby. He comes up with a plan to get Kirin off the hook. Robert suggests that Victoria should get revenge on Adam. Replacing the paternity test results with a fake letter, Rakesh posts them back through the door of Tug Ghyll. Jai tells Leyla he wants to be with her permanently and is only staying with Megan for the time being as he is going for full custody of Archie. They agree to see each other on the side again. At the same time, outside Megan arrives back from her travels. Vanessa is horrified to open the results to the news that Adam is the father. Victoria is alarmed when Robert sets Adam up with stolen goods but agrees to go along with it. Kirin is furious when Vanessa breaks the news that the results reveal Adam as the father and he storms out. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and rear hallway/stairs, beer garden and car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Holey Scrap site Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "I can still remember my fourth birthday party - threw up after too much jelly. Same on me sixteenth, but that was after too much vodka jelly." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes